Love Scar
by MauraIslesJr
Summary: Frankie is engaged and announces it during a family dinner at Maura's house. Maura is upset and runs to her room pretending to go to the bathroom. Maura/Frankie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you're following any of my stories you'll notice that I haven't updated my last story. I am trying so hard but I just have nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy this one. I really enjoyed this story!**

**xoxo- K**

"Ma!" Frankie said greeting his mom. "Looking beautiful today. Are you using that cream that Janey got you for your birthday because it looks like it's working." He said as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Angela stood there with a look of shock on her face. "Well hello to you too.. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you're happy and like this, but why are you acting this way?" Angela asked suspiciously. She loved it when her kids were happy. But she didn't get to see them like this all the time. Something had to be up. "I'll tell you tonight at Maura's. I want everyone to be there when I tell them!" He said too excitedly.

"Is Clare coming?" Angela asked.

"Of course she's coming Ma. It's a family dinner. She's my girlfriend so we're considering her as family."

Angela wasn't very pleased about this. She was a loving person but she did not love Clare. She had someone else in mind for her son. But that would never happen seeing as to how in love he is with her. Just before he met her, she was about to let her imagination out of her head and set him and the other woman up. Maybe that was the surprise.. Was he getting married?

"Frankie Rizzoli Jr. are you going to be announcing something tonight?" Angela asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." He tried to deny. But she already knew he was. He would have said flat out 'no' if it was a no. He proposed to her already. There's nothing she could do about it.

"See you tonight, Ma." He said kissing her forehead before he left. "Leave that girl home.." Angela muttered under her breath after Frankie walked out the door.

There was nothing wrong with Clare. It's just that she wasn't who Angela had in mind. She was nice, she'll give her that much. She respected the whole Rizzoli family. No matter how insane they all were. She's an amazing cook. Which is what Frankie needs. But no one is better than Ma at cooking. Clare was absolutely perfect, even.

But the truth of the matter is, she isn't Maura Isles.

"Hey." Jane said as she walked through the office doors.

"Hello." Maura greeted her. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Eh not really. Frankie is bringing perky." Jane said as she rolled her eyes.

'Perky' was the name that Jane gave Clare behind her back because she was just that. Perky. Too perky to be exact. Jane wasn't a very big fan.

"Oh umm. Well I won't be doing the cooking so does Angela know?" She asked with a hint of sadness.

"She's the one who told me. Maura. I don't want her there. Ma doesn't like her so you know how uncomfortable THAT will be.." Jane said as she sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"How long have they been dating?"

"Ten months. Puke. I know they're just gonna start sucking face. That's what they always do.. That's what she always wants." She complained.

Now Maura was really sad. For about a year, she's had this thing with Frankie. It wasn't going to go anywhere, she knew of it. But she always dreamed it would. She hasn't told anyone because of how dangerous it would be if they actually did date.

"Well then.." She said agitated.

"Maur what's wrong?"

"Nothing. That's just gross.."

"Oh I know right. Sometimes, she'll stick her tongue into his thro-"

"Nope. Nope. This conversation is over." Maura said as she stood up. Jane grinned and got up as well. "Alright well, I'll see you tonight. It's paperwork circus upstairs. You have five detectives on the same case and you'd think that the paperwork would diminish faster." She said as she walked toward the door.

"Goodbye Jane." Maura said.

Jane gave her a salute and walked out the door.

As soon as she left, Maura closed the blinds to her office and office door. She sat down and allowed herself to cry.

"You can do this Maura. You can get through this dinner. It won't be that hard.." She said to herself as she tried to stop the tears. "It will be hard.." She said loosing it.

Just then, the door to her office swung open.

_'Shit.. I didn't lock it. Stupid Maura!_' She thought to herself.

"Hey Maur- Oh my goodness.. Are you alright?" Frankie said kneeling beside her.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." She said refusing to look up at him.

"No you're not. Now tell me what's wrong." He said taking his two fingers and lifting up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

_'Don't. Look. Into. Eyes. Don't. Do. It_.' But as soon as she stopped thinking, her eyes came across his and could look away. She nodded in agreement as she took a Kleenex and wiped the bottom of her nose.

"Well there's this guy I've liked for a while now. But he's not in to people like me. He's also not available at the moment.. I'm supposed to be working with him this week and I can't do it. I see him every single day. And every single day, he looks at me and smiles.. Which kills me because he has a really nice smile. Top it off with his hair and he's just perfect. But I'm rambling and I shouldn't be.. I-I'm so sorry to bother you Frankie. Get back to work." She finished as she stood up.

But Frankie took her wrists, gently, and pulled her back down. "No. You're not bothering me. I want to help." He said looking into her eyes.

Frankie would do anything for Maura. Even sacrifice a limb for her. She was his best friend and he couldn't stand seeing her this way.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

She nodded her head and stopped sobbing.

"Well just wait. Maybe he'll realize that they aren't meant to be-"

"But that's just it! I can't wait anymore. I want to start a family. No offense but I'm tired of coming home to just your mother, not that she isn't lovely.. It's just I can't really hold her and feed her or tuck her in at night." Frankie nodded in agreement. He understood where she was coming from. "I want to be able to come home to someone cooking dinner for the whole family. I need kids. I want to be able to help them with their problems, homework, everything. I want someone to do it with.." She suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore.

She let more tears fall down her face. He saw this and pulled her for a tight embrace.

"Oh Maura.." He said against her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Maybe.. Maybe I was intended to be alone. Maura Isles is a good name for me." She said as she got up off the couch.

_'But Maura Rizzoli sounds better.._' The thought crossed, not only Maura's, but Frankie's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane." Frankie said as he peaked his head into the door.

"What now?" His sister so kindly greeted him.

"There's something wrong with Maura. She's hung up over this guy who's taken and I saw her crying earlier. Don't tell her that part but I just wanted you to make sure she's okay. It's not like her to cry for situations like this is it?" He asked his knowledgeable sister.

"Well no. Unless she's in love with the guy. Like Ian. Remember him? Yikes.. That one was a mess." She said trying to kick away the memories.

"Oh yeah.. Two months to get over the guy."

He remembered it very well. She walked into the office and wasn't as bubbly as she usually was. She didn't smile back at him when he greeted her a good morning. She accidentally locked herself out of her office that month as well. It wasn't a good two months for the medical examiner.

"I just wanted to let you know. You should check on her. See what's wrong." He suggested.

"Didn't you just do it?" Jane said not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"Well yeah. But I'm a guy. She's not going to tell me the whole truth."

"Alright. You better get going if you're picking up Clare for dinner and driving her to Maura's. It's almost 7 and dinner starts at 7:30." She said reminding her brother.

The last time he was last to a dinner with Clare, Ma thought they were getting it on. Which was true but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Remember last-"

"I remember last time." Frankie said angrily. "Alright well I'll see you later."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Nothing is wrong." She insisted. But her best friend wouldn't let it go.

"If Frankie saw you crying in your office, there's obviously something wrong. You would've pulled it together as soon as you heard him. Now what's wrong?" Jane said giving Maura a hug.

"It's just another guy problem. You don't need to worry about it. It's fine. Really."

"When did Frankie walk in on you?" Jane questioned.

"Right after you.. Oh no Jane."

Jane gave a slight grin.

""Guy Problems" my ass. You're having "Frankie Problems". How long has this been hap-"

"No. No they're not because of Frankie." Maura said as she was getting up to see if Angela needed help.

The truth was, Jane wanted them to be together. They were perfect for one another. She cursed the day that Clare came into their lives and ruined everything. She was the first long term relationship Frankie has had in a while. They bet that they weren't going to last more than three months, but Frankie proved them all wrong.

He wants kids. He wants a wife. He wants a family.

So he kept hold of Clare because he never knew the next time he was going to find someone.

He never knew that Maura was looking for the same things but with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea how to end my last story!**

**Ugh! It has a pretty good ending but I mean it's so short..**

**The chapter is only like a couple paragraphs. Ugh!**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!**

**I will keep writing. But hopefully I'll be able to write different fanfics.**

**I was thinking Grey's or SVU! Haha I'm not sure.**

**Thank you again!**

**xoxo - K**

When Maura heard the bell ring, she raced to the door before Jane could get there. She knew something very rude would come out of her mouth the minute she saw _Perky_. She also knew that Jane would give her _'the look_' that she gives when someone Maura likes is around.

The first thing she saw was Clare, with her purse. That was it. Only Clare and her purse. "Hello. I'm Maura Isles. It's very nice to meet you." She greeted her as she stuck out her hand.

Ignoring it, Clare stepped into the foyer.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Clare asked.

"Maura Isles.. Oh you mean. I'm just really good friends with the Rizzoli's. Welcome to my home." She said very cheerfully. Even though she was dating Frankie, she wanted to leave a very good impression.

"Oh. Okay." Clare said as she scanned Maura from head to toe. Disregarding this, Maura asked "Where's Frankie?"

"He's coming. He got half way through the driveway and forgot the wine." Clare said moving from Maura to scanning her house.

Just then, Angela saved Maura's ass and walked in to find them standing there in silence. "Clare Baby! It's so nice to see you again." She said out loud. _'Get out. Get out of this house. Get out of my baby boy's life. Get out. Get out.' _She thought to herself. As she gave Clare a hug. "Hi Ma."

"Ma?.." Maura whispered to Jane.

"Yeah. It caught on from me and Frankie." Jane answered. "Frankie and me." She corrected.

"Oh whatever."

"She doesn't seem so perky to me.."

"Just wait. Once she warms up to you, you'll see it." She guaranteed Maura.

"Hey guys!" Frankie greeted everyone as he walked through the door. "Hey baby." Angela said as she gave his son a hug. "Hey Ma."

"Hey Janie." He said giving her a high five.

"Maura." He said giving her a nod. "Can I speak to you? In private?"

Everyone went silent and Clare's eyes widen just a little. "What? I can't talk to a friend in private? Geeze."

"Of course. Why don't you help me take something off the top shelf in my closet. I've been trying for weeks and the ladder is just too big."

"Okay! Don't give us that look." He said walking behind Maura up the stairs.

As they made their way into Maura's bedroom, Frankie locked the door behind him. Her heart skipped a beat worried about what was going to happen.

"What are you-"

Just then, he grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Are you okay?" He asked genuinely worried about her.

"I'm fine- Frankie if this is because of earlier today then don't worry about it. I was just.. Actually I don't know what I was doing but I don't normally do that.." She trailed off.

"Unless you really like the guy. I know." He said finishing her sentence. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" He suggested.

"Frankie. I am fine. Maybe dating isn't for me." Maura tried convincing him.

"Okay.. Sorry I locked you in here. I just didn't want anyone over hearing our conversation. I also didn't want anyone to burst through the door while we were talking." He said as he opened the door freeing her.

"It's okay. Let's go eat!" She said as she walked passed him.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Alright!" Frankie said standing up and clapping his hands together. "Clare and I have a very big announcement to make." He said smiling and looking down at her. "Do you want to say it? Or.." He asked her. "How about we both do it."

"Honestly nobody cares who does it as long as we hear it." Jane said impatiently.

Maura laughed but was given a look by Angela. "Sorry." She mouthed at her mother like figure. Angela nodded her head in approval.

"No seriously, come on just tell us." Jane demanded.

Before saying anything, Frankie and Clare looked at each other. "We're getting married!"

Just then, Maura's heart broke in pieces.

She sat there as if she was paralyzed. As Jane and Angela clapped and faked smiled, Maura excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom.

"Congratulations Frankie." She said just before she left. "Thank you. Come here!" He said opening his arms for her. _'Don't do it Maura. Don't._'

"I actually really have to use the ladies room. But when I come back I'll gladly give you a hug."

"Okay! Just come back soon."

"I will." She said as she turned around to walk upstairs.

Once she got upstairs, she ran into her bedroom, closed the door, sat on her bed and cried. This couldn't be happening. She should've told him. She should've told him earlier.

Maura sat there, on her bed, with her arms hugging herself crying. She got up moments later, afraid that people would hear her. "No. No you will not do this now. No." She said looking into the mirror trying to stop herself from crying.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." Frankie said getting up to leave the table.

"Alright but use the one upstairs because Maura's getting the other one fixed." Angela said. But she really didn't know that she was upstairs in her bathroom crying her eyes out.

As Frankie walked upstairs, he heard someone crying.

Instantly knowing who it was, he walked into Maura's room and called her name. When no one replied, he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Maura.. What happened?" He asked reaching out to hug her.

"No! No!" She said backing away from him.

"I don't need your comforting. I don't need you to worry about me. I'm a grown woman and I can handle it." She cried.

"Maura if this is about the guy, you should just tell him. You'll feel a lot better." He said still not knowing who the guy is and with a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I can't.."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with telling a guy who has a girlfriend. Who knows. Maybe he'll break up with her."

"But he just announced his engagement.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad everyone is enjoying my story so far!**

**How many chapters should this go for?**

**Leave me an estimate down in the review and don't forget to tell me how you feel about the story:) **

**xoxo - K**

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go and you do too babe." He said looking at Clare. "I uh.. I forgot something at work that I need to get." He said trying to find a way to leave the house.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Angela insisted.

"No Ma. I can't." He said kissing her goodbye.

"Jane I'll call you." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Clare. Let's go."

"Bye Ma." She said as she got up and gave her a hug.

"Jane." She said nodding.

"What about Maura? Aren't you going to say goodbye to her." Jane wondered.

"Um I'll see her tomorrow. It doesn't matter." He demanded. "We really have to go now."

"But wait-" Jane tried finishing. But it was too late. Frankie slammed the door.

"What the hell was that for?" Jane asked.

"Beats me.." Angela said. "But you're cleaning up the table while I do the dishes."

"But Maa!" Jane whined.

"No buts. You're cleaning the table. And when you're done, you're helping me dry the dishes."

"What about Maura? This is her house." Jane said. "Speaking of Maura.. She's been gone for a long time." She said in a worried tone.

"I know what you are up to Jane Clementine Rizzoli and you will not ditch me. She will come down when she comes down. In the mean time, help." Angela said. "Fine."

"AND DON'T DO IT HALF WAY."

That night, Maura never came back down. Angela wasn't worried. She thought that maybe she fell asleep. So she sent Jane home.

But Jane felt something was up.

Jane Rizzoli 10:47

_Maur. I left your house ten minutes ago. I'm heading home now. Ma said not to bother you because you might be sleeping. If that's the case, text me tomorrow. But if not, text me anyway because we're worried._

Maura received the text as soon as it was sent. But she didn't really want to speak to anyone. The person she loved the most had just left. To go home with his fiancé.

Maura the Bora 10:50

_I'm fine Jane. Really. I fell asleep after I took my aspirin. I guess I was just really tired. I'm going to bed now so don't be worried._

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

That night, Maura tossed and turned for almost two hours.

She couldn't help but feel miserable. She ruined a friendship. She never wanted it to end that way. But he kept insisting on telling the guy how she feels. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't lie.

"Maybe if I drink a glass of water, I'll-"

But her thinking was interrupted by the doorbell.

"It's 1 in the morning.. Come on!" She said out loud as she got up to get a robe.

When she made her way to the door, she hesitated and looked out the window. Her eyes widen as she realized who was standing there.

"Frankie.." She let out as she took off the robe.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

_'I shouldn't have done this,_' he thought to himself, _'she's probably sleeping. Ugh!_' He turned around and headed back to his car when he heard the door open.

"Frankie." Maura whispered.

He turned around to see Maura in the doorway. Her eyes slightly pink indicating that she had been crying a while before. "What are you doing here? At this hour?" She let out.

Slowly, he walked towards her. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Uh-Sure." She said in hesitation.

He nodded and walked passed her through the door.

"You know it's funny," he started, "I left to go home, to my apartment, and Clare's supposed to be sleeping over tonight."

She stood there staring at him. Not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Anyway. We were lying in bed and she looks at me. Then, she kisses me." He said, continuing his story.

"Frankie I really don't-" she tried interrupting.

"Oh no. You want to hear this. She kisses me goodnight. I'm lying there beside her, counting my lucky stars." He said.

"I don't understand what this has to-"

"Then I realize." He said interrupting as he took tiny steps to get closer to her. "I'm missing something. Someone, actually." He finished.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked confused.

He walked closer towards her grabbing her hips. She noticed this and looked down at his hands.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo - K**

"You." He said as he brought his lips to hers. She was so surprised that she pulled back in shock.

"Finish your story. It seemed nice." She said, teasing him as she pecked her lips on his.

"Do you really want to hear how I-" Maura silenced him with her lips. She pulled back, instantly regretting it but having to say something. "Umm no. Not really. I just want you to kiss me."

She didn't have to ask twice. As soon as she finished her sentence, he brought his lips to her. He stuck one hand into her hair and let the other wander down her waste. She brought one hand to his shoulder and one underneath his shirt as she licked his bottom lip asking to be let it. When he gave in, he picked her up and headed to her room. Never taking their lips off each other.

They stood by the doorframe, taking the other one in. Frankie made the first move and took off her shirt. Looking at her black lace bra. Not noticing her hand on the left side of her lower stomach.

He walked into the room and turned the lights on. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "No I need you to turn them off." She said. "Please." Never taking her hand off the scar.

He looked at her with confusion. "But Maura-"

"If we're gonna do this the lights have to be off." She insisted. She wasn't going to let anyone see the scar that was left from the transplant.

Noticing the hand that was planted on her stomach, he walked closer to her. "Whatever you're hiding under there, I love it already." He said to her.

"Frankie." She said trying to stop the conversation. "Listen to me." He said as he took Maura's face into his hands. "You. Are. Perfect. Flaws and all. You're perfect to me. Forget about being beautiful, you are so kind, charismatic, sweet, funny, and so very smart. So you are smart enough to know that whatever it is that you're hiding, I'm not judging you."

He took his hand and pressed it against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. Gently, he took her hand off and Maura flinched. He saw how vulnerable she was and kissed her.

He parted their lips and looked into her eyes once again and down at the scar. "This is from the transplant for Cailin isn't it?" He asked. She nodded in disgust. He noticed this and decided to kneel down.

His head facing her stomach. She looked and asked, "Frankie.. What are you doing?" But he didn't give an answer. He was too busy calculating his next move.

He looked up at her, and then back down as he leaned in to kiss it. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered as he put his hand on the scar that symbolized Maura as a giving person. "It's beautiful." He said looking up.

Tears in her eyes, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Look at me." He said as he got up. She refused to let the tears role down her face. So she kept looking up. "I need to tell you something, and in order to do that, you need to be looking at me or else it won't mean anything."

She listened and looked at him with a tear rolling down her right cheek. "You are perfect to me. I am lucky enough to to be standing here. With you. That scar? That's what makes you you. Kind. Giving. You shouldn't be afraid by it. I should because it just shows how mature and kind you are compared to me. You didn't give a second thought to giving that kidney to her. Surely if I had a half sister that I didn't know about, I'd be hesitant about the whole situation. Maura. I love you." He said as he leaned in to give her the most passionate kiss. A kiss that she could feel all over. A kiss that left them wanting more when it was over.

Then Maura gently pulled away. Keeping a hand on his heart.

"If I know what love is," she started keeping their foreheads intact.

"It's because of you." He finished. "Herman Hesse. Not a poet but a very inspirational guy."

"Maybe we can say that instead of saying the plain boring_ I love you's_.." She suggested.

A smile grew over his face. "I love it." He said as he brought their lips together once again.

They both made their way to Maura's bed without taking their lips apart. He laid her down gently and kneeled down above her, taking her in.

"You're beautiful." He said astonished leaning down to get a closer look of her face.

"Wait.." She said as she sat up. "Thank you."

Confused, Frankie asked "Why? I didn't really do anything."

She took his face into her hand. Keeping her thumb on his cheek and her eyes on his."You're so sweet. So unbelievably sweet." She began.

"I don't understand-" he said getting a mixed signal.

"Shh." She said as she put her finger against his lips to stop him from talking. "It's my turn to tell you how great you are."

He sat there smiling and listening to the woman he loved.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

The next morning, Frankie woke up to something laying on his chest. He looked down and to his surprise, he saw blonde hair instead of the usual brown.

_'Oh my gosh that's right.. I'm at Maura's. Oh my gosh I'm at Maura's!'_ He thought to himself. For as long as he could remember, he had been wanting to wake up in her bed next to her in the morning. He moved slightly to look at the clock to check the time but accidentally causing Maura to flinch.

"Good morning!" He greeted her as she looked up at him. "It is now." She replied as she reached up for a kiss. "But I want to go back to sleep." She said as she put her head back on his chest where Frankie thought it belonged.

"You're so cute. If we didn't have to go to work in an hour.. The things I'd do to you babe." He whispered as he kissed her blonde locks.

"Well.. We don't have to go to work if we're both sick."

"But we're not sick.." He said confused.

Maura looked into his brown hazel eyes and shook her head a little. "I think I'm coming down with something." She said as she faked a cough.

"Oh.. Oh! OH!" He said finally understanding. "Yeah me too. I think I have the hots."

"Don't you mean a fever.."

"Not if I have the hots for you." He said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry.." Maura said as they walked hand in hand on their way back home from the cafe. Confused, Frankie replied, "Why?"

"Because I broke up your engagement. I know you want a family and I don't know if-" She was stopped by his lips. His hands had grabbed onto her cheeks trying to pull her in even more.

"Slow down. We don't need to talk about this right now. I came here to be with you because I wanted to. I don't care about the consequences. Yes having a mini Maura running around would be amazing. But right now, all I really need is you." He said as he gazed into her eyes telling her the truth.

"Well no. You need water, air, shelter, food, and a bunch of-"

He laughed at her so called _Google Talk _which made her smile. "No more Google talk." He said as he chuckled.

"Let's go back to my place and watch a movie." She suggested.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"So you never really explained to me what happened with you and Clare.." Said Maura as they sat down to watch tv. "Not that it matters but I just-"

"You want to know that you didn't just have really great sex with an almost married man. I understand." He said as he put his arm around her. She snuggled in and put her ear against his chest near his heart and played with his other hand.

"It was great wasn't it?" She said as she laughed. He felt the vibration against his chest and nodded in agreement. "Oh yes." Frankie replied before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

He tried forgetting about the topic at hand and just looked into her eyes. The truth would hurt. Although he did break up with Clare, the way he did it was not very logical. She wouldn't let him go. So there was only one thing he could say to stop her.

He looked into her eyes and saw their future together. Two futures. One if he did lie and one if he told the truth._ "I can't lie to her.."_ He thought. How do you lie to someone you're in love with.

Maura sensed something was wrong when he looked away. "What?" She said worried. "You didn't break up with her did you.."

"What? No! Of course I did. But what does it matter? You know I'd never cheat." He said trying to assure her that he did break up with Clare. "If you didn't cheat then I don't see the reason as to why you're not telling me!"

"It's just she wouldn't let me leave unless.." He said fading away. Intrigued, she took the front of his shirt into her palms and sat up. She was terrified about what he was going to say next. Truth be told, so was he. "Frankie." She said in a stern voice. "Please.."

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Trying to find the right words. The best way to say it even though there was no best way.

"Okay but you really have to understand that I did what I did to be with you. I did this because she wouldn't give me an out to the relationship unless I said those words. I love you Maura a lot. Please don't get upset.."

"Okay. Was the lie towards me or to her?"

"What?" Frankie said in a very confused tone. She could get all of that by just listening to me?

"Did you lie to me or to her because I can't be going out with someone who's still engaged." She insisted. She wasn't going to go out with Frankie if he were still engaged, that's the truth of the it all. But regardless, she longed to be with him. She wouldn't know what to do if he did lie to her.

"I didn't lie to you. I would never lie to you like that. Honey what do you take me for?" Frankie said trying to distract her from her thoughts. But it wasn't working. She just gave him the _I'm not Stupid_ look that she so rarely gave. "Mhmm" she said as she nodded her head.

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. But you really cannot get upset about this. She wouldn't let me leave the house unless I gave her a really really good reason." He said trying to enlighten the moment. Something that would change the both of them.

"Frankie. Please just tell me already."

"We're having a baby!" Frankie said with the most reddest cheeks that has ever appeared on this face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I read some of the reviews and there was a huge mix up involving the last chapter. It is completely my fault because I didn't word it correctly at all. Now I can see why you're all confused. But I did clear all of it up in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxo- K**

"Pause. Back it up." Maura said with her hands in the air not knowing if she should strangle him or herself.

"I don't.. I.. Wait. Stop talking."

Frankie stood there with a confused look on his face. He wasn't saying anything. But he wasn't going to interrupt her because he knew she would go crazy.

"I'm not pregnant. She didn't show signs of pregnancy.. FRANKIE FREAKING RIZZOLI JUNIOR YOU DID NOT!" She said in sudden realization of what he told her. "You told her that I was pregnant. With YOUR child?!"

"You look pretty." He said trying to stall, although he genuinely thought that she looked just a tiny bit sexier when she was mad.

"Frankie this is serious." She blurted out in a very serious tone.

He stood there with a sorry look on his face. "You are going to go and tell her that it was all a lie because if I run into her and I don't have a belly, then we're both in very big, BIG trouble." She said as she laid herself out on the couch, crossing her arms and leaving them on her stomach. "I don't even know what you were thinking!"

"Do you want to know _exactly_ what happened?" He asked hoping the answer would be a firm no. But to his surprise, she said yes.

"You're going to want a drink first." Frankie said walking over to the kitchen area grabbing a glass of wine. A really big glass. "Frankie it's 3 o'clock.."

That sentence didn't stop him from pouring. "If you want to know the truth, you will also want a glass of wine afterwards."

"Oh God.." Maura let out as she took the glass from Frankie, still lying down. She could tell it was bad from the start but she wasn't thinking it would be that kind of bad. He picked her up and put her onto his lap hoping that it made the situation a little easier.

"After the situation in the bathroom, I ran downstairs to get Clare and leave. The ride home was torture. I got so made at myself for just walking out on you like that.. Without saying a thing." He began as he played with her hands. "Frankie you don't have to-"

"No let me finish. We got home and all I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted to let everything go and just sleep it all away. But instead, as soon as I walked into the door, she pinned me against the wall and kissed me." The thought of Clare's lips on Frankie's lips made both of them cringe. But it made Maura even more furious than anything really.

"I pulled away as soon as I could but then she grabbed my head and everything was a mess. I closed my eyes in the beginning because I didn't really want anything to do with her at that point. But then something told me to open my eyes. When I did I was so.. Surprised. I didn't see the brown hair and green eyes.. I saw blonde hair and and blue eyes.. I thought that I was making love to _you_. But when it was all over and Clare opened her mouth, I just. I couldn't do it anymore. I know it was cruel to do right after sex but when you're imagining someone else during it.. I couldn't stay. I didn't have the patience to wait any longer because I finally put the pieces together. I had to tell her."

A look of shock and terror was displayed across her face. "What did you tell her?"

He could feel his face get tense and his cheeks turn pink. "I told her that we ran into this way too fast. She disagreed and I told her that I wasn't ready. Which was the truth! I wasn't ready. I proposed because I thought my time was running out.. I scared her a little bit by telling her that I wanted a lot of kids. But she said that that was okay. I couldn't tell her that I fell _in love_ with someone else." That was all she needed to hear from him. She could tell that he was having a hard time confessing what he had done.

"Then it occurred to me, I came up with the idea of telling her that I had slept with you two months before because I told her about that scare with Lily! She said that she wouldn't know how to handle the situation if I was a dad and that she wanted kids of our own. She said she would have loved Lily but probably not as much as our own. I know I was wrong and you don't even have to talk to me."

They say there in silence for a couple seconds. Both wondering what their next move was. But Frankie already knew his before Maura did. He set her down on the couch, and headed for the door. "I'll give you some space. Maura.. I am so unbelievably sorry. If I could take back what I did. I would. I totally would."

She had heard enough. She ran towards the door before he stepped foot outside. She slid her body in between the door and him. Causing her back to be against the door and very close to Frankie, her hands on his chest. "Okay. We will fix this. We will make this right and we will fix this. It'll be okay. We'll be.. Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay! I was just extremely stuck on this chapter. But I hope you enjoy.**

**xoxo - K**

"Did you think of anything yet?" Frankie said lying down next to Maura as he turned to face her.

"Nope." She sighed. "Not a thing."

He put a hand on her stomach and leaned in closer. Close enough to see the freckle on her nose. Something that hardly no one saw if they weren't this close to her.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't we.. You know." He said taking his finger and moving it in a circular motion. He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by her index finger.

"No because sex is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"But sex is what gave me the realization to be with you."

Maura could've sworn she was about to slap him until she realized that his intentions were all but bad.

"I promise that sounded better in my head." He said turning slightly pink. "But really, it gave me the courage to come back for you. So why don't we just cherish it?" He pronounced leaning in for a kiss. But once again, was stopped by Maura's hands against his lips.

"As soon as one of us comes up with a decent idea, we can have sex." She removed her hand and pecked his lips. She pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes.

_Oh crap.. No Maura. No. You will not give into this. You can do it_. She thought to herself. She wanted to rip his clothes off as much as he did to her. An innocent smile grew upon his face.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm just looking at you. I can't help but smile because you're so beautiful." He said with such honesty.

"You're not like anybody else Maura. Why don't I just go and tell her the truth and then we'll see what happens. We both know what happens when you lie."

She blushed a little at thought of her hives.

"I know but "Oh Hey Claire. Maura's not really pregnant. I just said that because I love her more." Won't go over as well as you think it will." She said in a sassy tone. "Honestly speaking, it wasn't going to work out. I was just so tired of waiting around. I moved way too fast for this." He paused looking into her eyes. The eyes that he could get lost in almost every time he looked into them. "I knew from the moment I started dating her that it didn't feel right. I felt better when I was with you but I just denied it all. I didn't think that I actually deserved you. So I just gave up.. I promise you that I didn't know about how you felt."

She sat up and straddled his hips. Her hands on his shoulders looking down at him. Hair falling across his face. "I love you." She let out slowly as she pressed her lips against his.

:) :) :) :)

"So the whore isn't pregnant?" Blurted out Clare.

"She's not a whore." Frankie stated. He hated the fact that he had to do this alone. But he was the one who put himself in this spot the first place.

"You lied to me.."

He sat there in the middle of the coffee shop. Ashamed of himself. He has never told a lie to her during the course of their relationship. He tried not to lie at all really. It didn't feel right to him. He felt that liars deserved whatever bad had happened to them except for murder and rape. He prided himself on being an honest person, especially during their relationship.

"I.. I didn't want to. I didn't and you have to believe me." He said reaching his hand for hers. But she saw this coming and moved her hand to her lap. "I wanted an out and you wouldn't give it to me. You kept on insisting."

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU." She said before she realized how loud she actually was. "I was _in love_ with you. I told you everything is to know about me. I even told you about the attack." She said with tears forming in her eyes. She looked away so he couldn't see them.

That last sentence stuck in his head like the way his mothers rules did when he was little. The attack was not something she told just anyone and he knew it. Her parents even told him that she has never shared the story with anyone before.

_Two years before they met, she was living by herself in New York in a very small apartment. Her job wasn't stable. Causing her to jump from job to job.. One night, after a very long and tiring interview, she came home to find the apartment door had already been open. She walked in not thinking about the possibilities._

_She walked into the kitchen and found a broken dish on the floor. She slowly traveled over it but didn't realize the huge figure standing behind her. He grabbed her from behind and raped her that night._

_No one was able to find him because Clare hadn't seen his face and he used a condom so any trace of him was gone. _

For one year, Clare couldn't come out of her house without feeling fear. So she moved to Boston with her parents and met Frankie there.

"I know and I am so unbelievably sorry. I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I packed my things up and I'll be out by tomorrow. Goodbye Frankie." She said as she got up to leave the coffee shop.

He sat there. Alone. A big sigh of relieve came over him as he realized that all the drama was finally over.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry for the long wait! I was literally so incredibly stuck on this chapter. You honestly have no idea. I'm also very sorry for those of you who get notifications for when I publish a new chapter. This usually happens and I usually resolve it by deleting the chapter. But this time I accidentally deleted chapter 8 instead of 9 and I had to re-post it and yeah haha! Anyway! This may or may not be the last chapter to this story. But just because it's the last chapter, doesn't mean it'll be the last story I do of the pair!**

**xoxo - K**

"Okay. What's going on?" Jane asked over the phone. She sensed how tense Maura was and for almost the whole time she's known her, she's only gotten tense twice.

"I don't know.. I really should tell you in person. This is _in person_ sort of news.." Maura replied back.

"Well if I head over there in ten will you tell me?" The so eager best friend said.

"Can you make that now? I'm expecting someone at my house soon with some really big news and I just need you here sooner than that. Okay?"

Jane knew something was up as soon as she asked if she could come earlier. She didn't question it, and instead said yes and hung up the phone. Next thing she knew, she was in her car pulling out of the parking garage on her way to Maura's house.

"I don't know Jane.. I don't know if he wants it exclusive.." Maura said to Jane.

_He.. As in a male?_ Jane thought. Maura hadn't told her of a guy in her love life recently. Maura usually tells her everything. Everything. So how come she was just finding out now.

"Wait.. Have you spoken to Frankie recently? I mean, besides yesterday.." Jane asked curiously as she sat on the couch.

Maura's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she heard her lovers name.

"I.. Uh we.. Why are you asking.." She said trying to form the words.

"YOU AND FRANKIE COME ON MAUR THATS ALL I GOT NOW KEEP GOING! This is my lunch break and you made me drive all the way over here!" Jane yelled as she stood up. She had a clear idea of what was going on but she wanted the words to come out of her friends mouth.

"Okay okay! I just don't know Jane.. He's not here and I don't feel comfortable telling you without his permission. It was sudden and we haven't talked about it yet." She said attempting to stall.

"I'm not stupid Maura. I know something romantic happened between you two. There are hives popping up on your neck." Jane said as she pointed towards the supposed hives on the medical examiner's body.

Maura consciously placed her palm on her hand and frowned. "What I wasn't even lying how could you possibly know about me and Frank... OH JANE NO COME ON THAT IS NOT FAIR!" She said in sudden realization of what her best friend was doing. "You do not get to play your detective card right now, okay? I promise I will tell you as soon as we clear up this situation we're in." She said to her best friend.

Jane suddenly could tell that this was not something that she could just have Maura accidentally tell her. She understood and replied by giving her a hug. "If you need anything." She began. But Maura finished her sentence for her. Already know her best friend. "You'll be there. Thank you Jane."

"No but really. If what I think is going on is true, I'm coming to kick Frankie in the nuts for not telling me." Jane aid trying one more time to get Maura to spill something. But she wouldn't budge. She just gave her a smirk that read _You're not getting anything out of me._

_"_Goodbye Jane." she said as she closed the door. Soon after, she pressed her back against the cold door and sunk down as she sobbed. The thought of her man not being able to be with her anymore just tore her to shreds. Even though they've only been together for a couple of hours. She still felt different with him.

Maura paced up and down the hallway. She has never been so worried that she actually paced before. Except for when Frankie was shot. But that was no time for pacing. That was the one time she allowed herself to panic. The time when she thought she lost Frankie. When his life rested in her hands.

It was the only time she would allow herself to be able to panic.

She heard the door open and quickly ran towards it. "So?" She said giving him a hug.

"She was.. She uh.."

"Frankie just say it." She said getting worried.

He pulled her in for a hug which worried Maura even more. "I love you. In fact, I even think I'm in love with you. But you have to understand that I just threw away a relationship that I thought would last forever.." He said in her ear.

But of course, Maura thought of the worst scenario in her head. Tears threatening to roll down her face. "Frankie, please don't say what I think you're about to say." She said in his arms, looking into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm saying that I love you but I need time to just let this actually process through my brain." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her in for a tight embrace. She felt her palms turning red and sweaty from clutching on to his shirt so hard.

"So what does this mean?" She asked with her forehead in his shoulder. A tear falling down her face.

After a moment of silence, Maura finally said something. "You should go. Have time to think." She buried her head in his chest.

"No," he said pulling back and taking her head into his bigger hands. "No. I broke up my engagement for this. For you. I don't need time to myself. I need time with you. I've never felt this way before when I'm with you. It's like every other time I've been with someone else, it wasn't the real deal. This. Us. This is the real deal. We will do this together." He said quietly before he planted a kiss on the woman he loved.


End file.
